10 years laterfinding my father-PJ
by percabeth3luvbugs
Summary: 10 years later...Percy and Annabeth broke up 10 years ago. They are now 29 years old. They haven't seen or spoke to each other ever since they broke up. A year after they broke up, Annabeth had a little girl, named Bella. Now Bella, cute sweet, is 9 and has been desperate for a father. She's been trying to find him since she was 6. What happens when Bella runs away to find him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new and better story…..enjoy! 9 year old Bella (daughter of Annebeth) tries to find her father…..she has been for about 3 years now….**

Bella's POV

I'm supposed to be doing my homework…..who cares about that….I mean I'm a good smart student and all, but I'd rather look for my father….i never knew him. Ever. My mother tells me he ran out for some reason, never really knew why. Something about my mom's mother hate my dad. He got sick and tired of it, I guess ran out.

Ever since I was 6, I've been searching for him. I've been searching for 3 years now. I'm desperate for a father. To love me, to care about me, raise me. Most of all, to know I actually exist. I cry often at night, thinking my father won't come back because he doesn't love my mother. He won't love me. I hate my life.

I put my math down, closed my bedroom door and pulled out my computer from under my bed. I opened up firefox and typed in

_Percy Jackson_

5 requests from google popped up

_**Percy Jackson marine biologist….**_

_**Percy Jackson author New York Time….**_

_**Percy Jackson Aisan singer-pop rock and….**_

_**Photographer of Celebrities percy jackosn….**_

_**Percy Jackson of facebook: Percy Jackson, I love blue food,….**_

"What?" I whispered quietly to myself. I let out a short whimper, put my hands covering my face and laid my head down on my bed. I just cried.

_Too much. I'll never find him. _I thought to myself.

Suddenly I hear my name being called from downstairs.

"BELLA!" Mom called. "WHAT" I yelled back. "DINNER!" She calls. Ugh. I ran downstairs.

"um…mom? Can you tell me more about dad?" I desperately asked? Mom looked at her plate then at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO**

**Annabeth**

I looked at my daughter with disbelief. Sure she's asked me this question before, but I never really thought she was so curious. I'm not that surprised, she's lived without a father or any brothers or sisters for 9 years. I usually don't feel comfortable talking about….um…..Percy. Just the sound of his name makes me flinch or nervous.

"Mom?" Bella asks.

"Um, hey hon., can we talk about this some other time?" I ask her.

"No. I need to know. I want to. I've lived with no father for 9 years mom! I don't even think he knows I exist! So please tell me! Now please mom! PLEASE!" Bella basically demanded me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I can't. Just-maybe another time ok. I don't feel comfortable with this stuff." I tell her.

"What? MOM! I thought we tell each other mostly everything! Why? Why? Why don't you wanna tell me about my OWN father?" Bella cries. I cover my hands on my face and look down.

"UGH! Well, whatever. I'm going to bed. Don't bother coming to my room tonight. Goodnight." She got up and stopped very upset upstairs to her room. I could hear her crying.

_Why? Why did he leave? Things won't be so difficult. _I thought to myself.

A few moments later I heard a loud thump and then a very scary loud scream. Coming from upstairs…

I immediately got up at raced upstairs.

"Bella?" I yelled in worry.

There were more screaming and crying. A lot. As I was getting closer to her room, they scream got louder. "AH! AHHHH!" Bella cried very loudly. I opened her door to find her on the ground with her leg bleeding badly. Then I saw some glass on the ground. She was bleeding badly.

"OMGS BELLA!" I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Make sure to review! Sorry about the short chapters…..it's ok right? Well, enjoy! PERCABETH FOREVER! 3**

**Bella**

I stormed out of the dining room and upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed crying. I was so upset. WHY! She can't tell me about my own father! Doesn't she know I haven't had one in my life for my WHOLE life? I was crying very much by now.

I opened up my computer and looked at the results of _**Percy Jackson**_ again. My mother had told me his name…but that wasn't enough. I NEED to know. I just squeezed my eyes shut and cried. I closed my computer and laid back.

I wanted to run away. So very badly now. I decided I was going to run away so I was going to write a note to my mom. All my paper was in my backpack though. I did not want to get up. I saw my backpack that was reachable from my bed. I tried to reach for my backpack, but I lost my balance, fell of my bed with a loud thump, knocked down a glass cup, it broke and cut my leg badly. I started to scream loudly. There was a small piece of glass in my leg. It hurt so badly. I literally thought I was gonna die.

"BELLA?!" My mom yelled. I could tell she was worried.

I couldn't think about anything now besides dying, my blood gushing out of my leg and just nothing. I was screaming like hell. I was pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear me. My throat was hurting and my lungs felt heavy. Probably from all the screaming and crying. I heard my mom open the door and scream my name.

"OMGS BELLA!" Mom cried. She was really worried. I could tell.

"Bella?! BELLA!? Holy crud, oh my god! Bella can you talk to me?" She asked.

I just cried and screamed looking up. I couldn't move. I felt helpless, hopeless, weak and I was hurting very badly.

"We need to bring you to the ER, hold on Belle. You'll be OK." Mom cried. "All my fault, this is all my fault." She said over and over again. Mom dialed 911. I could hear sirens. Probably us…Within 5 minutes the ambulance came. Some guy picked me up with my leg bandaged. I was put on one of those roll bed things in the ambulance car. I couldn't breathe. A doctor guy put a cummula around in my nose so I can breathe. Another doctor was examining my leg and pulling out the small pieces of bloody glass. My leg now was pretty red. I was squeezing my eyes so tight they hurt. My face was wet and sweaty, it was quite hot in there. I was gasping for air while still crying. While my leg was being bandaged, I felt my mother squeeze my hand. Tight. She started crying too. I mean, my other hand was pretty cut open also. My leg and hand was bandaged up and had some medicine on my leg and hand that stung so much. I thought I was going to die. I was freaking out.

We arrived at the hospital and my injury ended up being so bad I needed surgery. Apparently there was more glass deeper into my skin. I was put to sleep for about 48 hours (I had too…) I blacked out of course.

I saw myself being worked on. I couldn't look because of all the blood. I saw my mom in another room crying to herself, "all my fault, all my fault. I should've told her." She cried.

_Told me what? About my father? Is there more to the story? _I wondered.

I just waited until 48 hours. So then I'll be awake again. But all I wanted right now was my mom. I shouldn't have flipped out.

**That's Chapter 3! Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll be updating ASAP, like tomorrow. Maybe a few chapters tomorrow because I have no school! OH YEAH! But review! Thanks! I have a test Friday so wish me good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4! Thanks for all the reviews im glad u like it! Sorry I haven't posted im just tired….. :/ Hope you like ch 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Bella**

It was a couple days later I was very tired lying in my hospital bed while eating some French toast. I felt better but very drowsy. My mom said I could go home as soon as I was my leg wasn't as bad. I saw that it was put in a cast. More like a bandage….my leg wasn't broken. My arm was also bandaged but not in a cast it wasn't broken. The doctor's guess was that's I could go home like tomorrow?

Mom knocked on the door and came in. "Hey Belle! How you doing?" She asked. I Shrugged. Then she pulled out my backpack with school work I had to catch up on and my computer. "Thanks." I thanked her.

"You'll be able to go home soon." She told me.

"I know." I said with some happiness. I was happy to go home. Mom stayed there with my until she had to go to work again. She would've stayed but she can't stay forever. She kissed me goodbye and left. After she left I pulled out my computer and looked at those results again. I just clicked on one.

_**Percy Jackson on facebook: I like blue food…**_

I don't know I just clicked on a random one. I logged onto my mom's facebook-she kinda lets me go on it but im not allowed to post anything. I checked out his page. His profile picture was a man with black hair, sea green eyes while in the water. The cover photo was blue food. Even foods that aren't originally blue. Like chocolate, or strawberries, pancakes, syrup. It was funny. His status said he was single living in New York and worked as a marine biologist. I looked down at his posts, way at the bottom where it says the years, I clicked the year that was about 10 years ago. He's had a facebook THAT long? Well, his last post was 2 years ago….

Suddenly I saw this picture of him and this woman with blonde curly hair in a ponytail. I gasped. My mom has blonde curly hair. We live in New York….he's single.

I clicked on the picture to see a bigger view. I put the mouse over the blonde and apparently she was tagged in the photo. I couldn't believe it.

Who was that pretty woman tagged? That's right.

_Annabeth Chase_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5! Sorry for the shortage of other chapters guys but I'm gonna post as much as I can because I have more time! Make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me, only Rick Riordan**

**Bella**

_Annabeth Chase_

I could not believe it. I could not believe it. Did I seriously find my father? Omg, I covered my eyes with my hands and started to cry. I don't know why I was just so happy.

The next day I got to go home! YEESS! My mom picked me up and drove me home. I had crutches that I would use for a couple weeks. I was so happy! I got to go home, I found my dad-I FOUND MY DAD I FOUND MY DAD! Omg omgomg!

The thing is, I'm kinda still a little pissed at my mom because she hadn't told me much about him, so I don't know where to find him. Ugh. My life. I wanted to just tell my mom I found him, but I really couldn't…. D:

I walked into the kitchen with my crutches and poured myself a PLASTIC glass (or cup) of water. I was really hungry also. So my mom made me some pancakes. I only ate some cereal at the hospital with a cup of fruit. It was still morning like 10 o' clock. I had pancakes, strawberries and orange juice my mom poured for me after I finished my water. She's pretty good at making pancakes! They were amazing.

Suddenly I heard my phone ring. I saw the caller ID that read "Kayla". I smiled. Kayla is my best friend, whom I've known my whole life. Her parents are really good friends on mine, Jason and Piper. Kayla looks much like her parents. Fair skin, long beautiful brown choppy hair, and blue eyes. I, on the other hand, have light skin, green eyes and curly black hair. I can see why I cried a little bit. Because I looked a lot like my father. I now know where I got green eyes and black hair from. Anyways, I put my fork down and answered my phone.

"Kayla!" I said with happiness.

"omg Bella! Hey how are you? I heard about your injury, are are you ok?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just came home today after spending 3 boring days there. Well, one while I was awake. They had put me to sleep for like 48 hours. So yeah." I answered.

"ok, I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry it happened. I missed you at school and I told my mom you weren't there then she told me, I was very worried about you." She told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Kayla. Yeah I'm just still tired and you would not believe what just happened. But I'll text it to ya." I continued and whispered into my phone, "I really don't want my mom to hear me." I finished.

"Ok. What are you doing now?" She asked. I took a sip of my juice and answered, "Oh, I was hungry, like really hungry, so my mom made me pancakes. So im eating breakfast now. Pancakes, strawberries and some orange juice." I replied.

"Oh-um Bella? My mom's calling for me I'll talk to you later ok?" She said.

"Ok. Well, bye! I'll text you ok?" I told her.

"Ok bye!" She answered.

"Bye!" I hung up.

I finished eating and I sorta crawled upstairs. My foot still hurt and it was bandaged so I used my knee and my other leg and my left arm and right arm but not hand to crawl up the stairs. It took about a minute to get upstairs. I couldn't go upstairs in crutches. Once I was in my room, I collapsed on my bed and remembered I found my father. But, how am I going to get to him? This is harder than I thought.

It can't be THAT hard, right? I mean I can message him on facebook. But, he hasn't used it in awhile, he hasn't talked to my mom in so long and doesn't even know about me.

I know he's in New York. But I don't know where.

**That's chapter 5 guys! Hoped you liked it! Remember to review! Thanks for the other reviews I'm glad you liked it! I have school also so I don't know how often I'll be on, but I'll try to be on as much as I can. Thanks everyone! Get ready for chapter 6!**

**What do you think Bella will do to find her dad-like talk to him? Since she's desperate? REVIEW! AND PERCABETH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6! Enjoy and review!**

**Bella**

A month later…

So I've been trying to figure out how to talk to him or get to him. All month. I've been so upset. I could tell my mom is worried about me. I don't smile or talk that much anymore. Also, I lock myself in my room everyday (**A/N: I do that every day also:P ) **

I was in my room doing my homework. I can't even concentrate that well. UGH! I have Dyslexia and ADHD. I think I got it from my mom because she has it also. So I just couldn't take it anymore. I looked at the time. _3:00 pm. _I put my HW down and laid down on my bed. I was thinking of what life would be like WITH my dad. Different. Amazing. Don't really know the words to it. I turned on my side and flinched.

"ouch." I said to myself. I have a couple scars from that accident that happened a month ago with the glass. It hurts when I lay against it. So I turned to my other side, my better leg. Eventually, I fell asleep after a while.

When I woke up, I turned on my phone and looked at the time. _5:57 pm. _Wow….i must've slept like almost 3 hours…geez. I opened up my computer, but I had opened it halfway when I stopped. I had an idea of how to find my father. It's risky, stupid, and I'm scared. Maybe to….run away? I don't know if I do my mom will be freaking out. But I NEED my father. How will I get to him if I run away? This is so complicated.

So I started looking up _**Percy Jackson marine biologist. **_Requests came up and I clicked on:

_**Percy Jackson: Marine Biologist, New York….**_

It said where he worked. At some marine biologist building or whatever? I don't know what it's called. I wrote down the address. It was far. It was in New York City. I don't live in New York City. I decided I was going to go to that address and try to get to him. Try. I was scared. Like really. I kept thinking to myself, '_What if I get lost? What if he doesn't like me? Is he nice? Mean? What do I do?' _I kept thinking those questions over and over and over and you get the point.

I started to pack my bag. I kept my schoolwork in it though. So I won't be bored on the subways. I put a blanket, change of clothes, some food (like apples, chips, cereal [baggies if them], some cherrios, froot loops, life, honey bunches of oats and cocoa puffs. I also packed some granola bars), of course my phone, ear buds, charger, iPod, my emergency cash my mom gave me [sometimes I take the subway home-with a friend or adult], brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, some hair bands and a headband, a flashlight and that's about it. I decided to leave a note.

_Mom, _

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I really don't want to but I have to. I found my dad. Percy Jackson? You should've told me more about him. I've been looking for him for 3 years. Now I finally located him. He lives in New York. :D but….kinda far from here….New York City….well, if you wanna find me good luck. Don't call me, I'll call you. Don't worry I have things I need. I love you so much. I hope you know that __ Well, I'll be on my way…love you so much. Sorry but I needed dad in my life, now I have to get to him…bye. 3_

_Love, Bella_

When it was about 10:00 pm, I folded the note and left it on my desk. I wrote, _Mom please don't cry _on it. I know this is a stupid idea for a 9 year old but, I have to do this. My hands were on my windowstill and I was looking down. This is it. It's now or never. I gulped and climbed out my window carefully and climbed down the ladder that was attached to the house outside.

I looked back and I pulled out my flashlight, turned it on and from there, I walked to the Metro (subway).

**That's ch 6! Hoped you liked it! Ready for chapter 7? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7! Omg thanks for all the reviews! Btw, we fanfic authors love to try to do cliffhangers :D But I'll be posting Ch 8 soon…..here comes Ch 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO**

**Annabeth**

It was getting late, I looked at the clock which read 10:00 pm. I put my book down and got up. "I should check on Bella." I said.

So I went upstairs and knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again. "Bella?" I asked. No reply. She's probably asleep. I just opened her door to find an empty room. But the light was on. "Bella? Bella? Where are you Bella please answer me now!?" I started to freak out. I noticed her window was open. Before I closed it I saw a folded paper that read _Mom please don't cry_. Now I was freaking out. I unfolded the paper and it was a not that said:

_Mom,_

_Im sorry I have to leave. I really don't want to but I have too. I found my dad. Percy Jackson? You should've told me more about him. I've been looking for him for 3 years. Now I finally located him. He lives in New York. :D but….kinda far from here….New York City….well, if you wanna find me good luck. Don't call me, I'll call you. Don't worry I have things I need. I love you so much. I hope you know that Well, I'll be on my way…love you so much. Sorry but I needed dad in my life, now I have to get to him…bye. 3_

_Love, Bella_

By this point I was sobbing my hand my over my mouth. Oh my goodness. She-ran away. To go to Percy? She's brave but she shouldn't have done this. New York is very crowded. Very crowded. Doesn't she know that? I hadn't even known she was looking for him. For 3 years! Ever since she was 6! Now she is 9! Why would a 9 year old go off by herself into a crowded world? She's only 9! 9! I was still sobbing and now sitting on the ground crying. She could've told me. She didn't. Instead decided to run away. The thing is this is not like her at all. She's quiet, sweet, shy, and very outgoing, smart. She does remind me of Percy. I immediately got up from the ground and grabbed my purse, ran out the door and to the metro. She's most likely to take many subways. When I got to the subway, I waited there for about 20 minutes. I was so worried about my Bella. My eyes were red and I was still crying. I was praying that she was alright. I need to find her. I can understand why she wanted to find him so badly. 9 years without a father in her life.

_Why mother! Why did you have to dislike Percy so much and always put pressure on him! He wouldn't have left me alone. I'm so stupid! My entire fault. This is all my fault. Bella why! Why! _I thought. I was on the metro for about 2 hours. I am never giving up. I am going to find Bella. Whether it takes days, weeks, maybe even a month. I don't care. I love and care about her too much. I spent the night on the metro. I got off the next stop in the morning.

I was hungry. So I went to a McDonalds and bout some pancakes, sausage, eggs, hash brown and a coffee. I ate quickly so I can walk everywhere I can to find my dear daughter. I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. I was EXTREMELY worried. What would you do if your child ran away to find their other parent?

Suddenly I hear thunder. It starts to rain. So I quickly run into some building close. To my surprise I find my best friend Thalia Grace!

"OMG Thalia!" I exclaim and run to her. She sees me also and we hug.

"O my God Annabeth! Are you ok? Your eyes are like red!" She asks.

"No, Bella has been looking for Percy for 3 years apparently I didn't even know. She left me a note saying she found him and went to see him. Like in person. A 9 year old going off into the streets of New York by herself? She 9!" I started crying again. Thalia pulled me into a hug.

"O my goodness Annabeth. Bella? I help you look for her. I'll tell Hazel and the others too. I'm not sure how Kayla will react though." Thalia says.

"Omg Kayla. Thanks Thalia." I thanked her.

"Anytime. I'll do anything you need me to do. What are best friends for? Hey come on. You look cold." She brings me to the café. She comes to our table with a couple muffins and 2 hot chocolates.

"Thanks Thalia. You're the best." I thank my BFF.

Suddenly my phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It says:

_Bella_

**OOOO! Bella calls! Annabeth ran into Thalia! YAY! That's Chapter 7 hoped you liked it! Review! I'll be posting ch 8 tomorrow because it like 10:30 pm here…..goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8! Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update today yet…. D: it's a Friday I came home from school tired and I took a nap and whatever….but here is chapter 8! Love you guys!  
><strong> 

**Those with an instagram: follow me! My username is on my profile! It's not a fanfic but a fandom page!  
>PERCABETH!<strong>

**Anyways…let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Bella**

I looked back at my house for the last time, and then set off.

It was dark…so I had my flashlight on so I could see my way to the metro subway. I finally got down stairs to where the subways come. I waited on a bench for the subway to come when I was underground where you wait for the subways trains. I believe I was sitting there for about 20 minutes until one came. I just spent the rest of the night there because it was already almost 11:30 pm and I was tired. I knew I had a long day ahead of me. I meant to stay awake though. But I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around. I wasn't in my bed. Or my room, or my house. Then I remembered, I was going to get to my dad. As I watched other people get on and off the subway for the next hour, I just sat there on my phone. I checked the time it said _7:06 am. _

"Ugh." I moaned. I got off the next stop. I walked around and saw the Statue of Liberty from where I was standing. I couldn't believe it. I'm already in New York City! My stomach grumbled. I was hungry, so I sat down at the closest bench and pulled out an apple and an orange juice juice box. I started to eat. Once I was done, I decided to play a game. It's not really a game….I opened up my app FaceQ. You can make your own avatar comic like character and make a speech bubble and write something. I chose male. Then had him wear a red shirt, and his hair was black, eyes green, I decided to put some sunglasses on him. The gesture I chose for him was his index finger pointing at me. I made a speech bubble saying, "Looking good!" Do you know who I made? That's right. My father. I saved him as Percy Jackson.

After playing around with FaceQ, I noticed I had a missed call. I clicked on the missed calls it said, _Mom_. I sighed. I clicked on her contact on my phone and called her.

_Rrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg….!_

It didn't even righ for 5 seconds when I heard a voice on the other end.

"Bella?!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom?" I said.

"Bella! Where are you!?" She asked. I sighed and looked down.

"Um…I'm somewhere. But if you're trying to find me, it's ok. But you won't. New York is crowded." I told her.

"EXCACTLY BELLE!" Mom started. "You knew NY is so packed! You went into the streets of NY! You could get lost, or hurt and you're 9! Do you really think this was the right thing to do? You could've come and talked to me. Belle?" She finished.

"I'm sorry mom. I had to. I didn't have a choice mom-" She cut me off.

"You did Bella! You had a choice." She said. I sighed.

"Mom. Listen. I've lived my ENTIRE life without a father. Now I found him. I have to meet him. Talk to him. All my other friends have a dad. I don't. This choice wasn't really up to me." I talked back.

"BELLA! This WAS your decision. You decided to take the bad angels idea who was standing on your left shoulder. PLEASE! I need you back here. Now. Like right now. Wherever you are, I need you to tell me. When you get home, I'm going to punish you. Really bad Bella. I'm not happy with you. Ok? Ok." She scolded me.

"Mom…I just…cant. I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye." I hung up and started to cry.

I just sat there. Crying, upset, mad at my father, this was all his fault. He was the one who broke up by running away from my mother. He didn't even know about me. Suddenly I heard someone talking to me.

"Hey? Little girl? Are you ok?" The voice said. I wiped my eyes and looked to see who was talking to me. I stared. A man with black dress shoes and a black suit on with a blue tie, he had jet black hair, sea green eyes, same nose as mine and was tall was standing in front at me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? What's your name and how old are you?" He sat down next to me. I replied,

"Uh, Bella. My names Bella. And I'm 9"

"9! So Bella, why are you here alone so young?" He asked.

"It's a long story. You see, a year before I was born, my father kind of um broke up and ran away from my mom. And my dad never came back. I don't even think he knows I even exist. Anyways, I've been looking for him for 3 years. So, I finally found him like a month ago, and yesterday I just ran away from home to get to him. I just got off the phone with my mom, we kind of fought." I explained.

"Hm. Tell me what his name is and I'll help you find him." He offered. I looked down and answered,

"Percy Jackson?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You know him?" I asked with hope.

"No, um. Well, I think you may have found him." He told me with a smile.

"Where?" I asked and looked around. He pointed to himself and said,

"I am Percy Jackson."

**Bella ran into her FATHER! PERCY! YAS! There will be Percy POV's. Hoped you liked chapter 8! Review! I'll update soon! Goodnight tributes, demigods, divergents, wizards and witches! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier today…D: I mean to. I really did. So sorry for that! This story is not finished…..there are twists and turns…..:D well…it s like 11:30 pm as I'm writing this now. Lol. There will be Percy POV's! yay! Well enjoy!**

**Percy **

_ER! ER! ER! ER! ER-! _

I moaned and turned off my alarm clock. _6:15 am. _Ugh. I am not a morning person. Like at all. I knew I had to get up. I had work today. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later, I got out of the bathroom with a white shirt with a blue necktie tucked in my black suit pants with a black belt.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee and made myself oatmeal. As I ate, I was checking my emails on my iPhone 5s. Then I get a text. I clicked the home button and then opened up my texts. The text was from Rachel.

_**Good morning!**_

_~R_

…_**..**_

_**Hey Rach morning :P**_

_~P_

…

_**I have to ask you something**_

_~R_

…

_**What?**_

_~P_

…_**..**_

_**Are you still picking me up for lunch because I can walk it only a block away you know and I don't wanna cause any more traffic….you know how NY is….**_

_~R_

…

_**Rachel, I don't care. I'm picking you up at 11:45 then we'll be on our way alright? **_

_~P_

…_**.**_

_**Alright see you later! :* **_

_~R_

…_**.**_

_**Bye Beautiful! :***_

_~P_

_**;)**_

_~R_

I checked the time._ 6:55 am. _OH SHOOT! Gah! Imma be late! I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and I noticed I hadn't brushed my hair either. So I combed my messy black hair and brushed my teeth. I ran to the door put my coat on along with my black dress shoes. I grabbed my briefcase and headed out the door.

I was walking down the sidewalk when I heard crying. Like a kid was crying. I turned the corner to see who was crying and I see a small girl with curly long black hair, maybe about 9 or 10 years old, sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face. She was crying. I walked up to her and said, "Hey? Little girl? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replies. She looks up at me and I notice her eyes are very green, kind of like mine.

"Are you sure? What's your name and how old are you?" I asked her and sat down next to her. She was quiet for a moment then she answered, "Uh, Bella. My name's Bella. And I'm 9." Nine! What a 9 year old doing out and about in NY by their self? I raised my eyebrows because I was surprised of how young she was.

"9! So, Bella, what are you doing here alone so young?" I asked her.

"It's a long story. You see, before I was born, my father kind of um broke up and ran away from my mom. And my dad never came back. I don't even think he knows I exist. Anyways, I've been looking for him for 3 years."

_Three years! So she's been looking for her dad since she was 6. 6! _I thought.

She continued, "so I finally found him, like a month ago, and yesterday I ran away from home to get to him. I just got off the phone with my mom, we kind of fought." Bella told me. But, she ran away? THIS IS NEW YORK! A 9 year old girl running away into the streets one of the most crowded cities to find one person!? I was silent for a moment. Then I decided to help her out.

"Hm. Tell me his name and I'll help you look for him." I offer her. I mean, I could call in sick today.

"Percy Jackson." She answers.

What. Wait, wait, wait. Did she say _Percy Jackson!?_ I stare blankly at her and rub my eyes. "Do you know him?" She asked me.

"No, um well, I think you may have found him." I smiled at her.

"Where?" She looked around. I let out a short laugh and pointed to myself. She looked at me looking confused and I said, "I am Percy Jackson."

"What?" She said with a quiet voice.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I broke up with an Annabeth Chase about 10 years ago. I ran away because I was just so piss-annoyed and mad at Annabeth's mother, who hated my guts. This went on for about 3 years. I got sick and tired of it, so it was either run away or kill myself. I chose to run away because I knew if I died she would die. I can't really let that happen. But, I haven't seen her since I left. Now I live alone not far from here, just in an apartment a couple blocks from here." I told her.

"A-a-nna, Annabeth Chase? That's my mother." Bella's beautiful green eyes looked into my green eyes. My heart was pounding by now. Me-a father. Annabeth didn't even tell me. Now she's 9! I never knew. I feel bad. This is all my fault. I guess I have a cute nine year old daughter named Bella. I can see how we are related. We do look like father and daughter. Green with a tint of grey eyes, black hair. She also looks like Annabeth; with curly hair and a mix of grey in her eyes. She is a little tall for 9. When I thought she was 9 or 10, I was thinking more like 10.

I couldn't believe it. Suddenly Bella just burst into tears and put her arms around my neck. Tightly. I hugged her back. I mean, meeting your father for the first time after 9 years, man. I got teary-eyed also. I let go and had to call off a day at work.

"Hey, this is Percy. Sorry but I won't be able to make it in today…..uh huh….yeah. Ok, I'm sick with the uh, fever. About *cough* 102.8. Ok *cough* bye. *makes vomit noise*" I hung up. I looked at Bella, who was just laughing a lot. I smiled. Then I texted Rachel to tell her I couldn't come for lunch…she was upset. Her problem I just found out I had a 9 year old daughter.

"Once I get back to my mom, now that you're with me, you guys can get together again! Right?" She said with hope.

"About that….your mom and I can't get back together." I tell her. Her smile disappears. "Why?" She asked me.

"Because, I already have a girlfriend."

**Can you guess who the GF is? Kinda easy. I'm sorry. I'm evil! Hahahha. Don't worry don't worry guys. Everything will be ok. Well, hoped you liked chapter 9! I know it was long, but first Percy POV! There will be more. What's your favorite OTP? Review! Let's bring on Chapter 10! Tomorrow because it's almost 1 o'clock LOL! Well goodnight my readers! ~Percabeth3luvbugs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10! OMG guys im so so so so so sorry I didn't update…..i was busy yesterday…but follow my fandom instagram page: . .hazel **

**Thank you for all the reviews im happy you all like it! Don't worry about per- pera- percy and Rachel. We shall never say the ship name for them….DON"T WORRY! Everything will be ok! Enjoy ch 10! Here we gooooo!**

**Bella**

"I already have a girlfriend." My dad said. I looked down and my smile had disappeared completely. I was upset. He has a girlfriend! It can't be my mom!

"Don't you love my mom? Annabeth Chase?! You guys were together for like 2 or 3 years! Seriously! Dad-just why!" I pulled my jacket hood over my face and kinda cried. Now my parents won't be together.

"I'm sorry. I do love your mother. But-not in love. I'd like to see her again, but, now I can't." He said.

"Ugh! Hey, whats her name. Your girlfriends name?" I asked.

"Rachel." He answered.

"Can I meet this Rachel?" I asked.

"Sure." Dad answered.

He took out his phone and dialed a number. He stood up and put the phone to his ear. I looked at him. "Hey Rachel - yeah. Um, hey, can you meet me at Starbucks on 34th St...Okay…no….please! I have a surprise. You will never believe…..ok see you soon." He hung up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to go to Starbucks to meet Rachel! Okay, let's go." He told me. I grabbed my things and followed him down the sidewalk. I was nervous and pissed, also anxious to meet this 'Rachel' girl. As soon as we entered Starbucks, a freckled faced girl with curly red hair was sitting at a table and waved at us. We walked over to her, she smiled at me. I smiled back. We ordered drinks, Dad and Rachel got coffee and he bought me a muffin. We walked back to where we were sitting.

"So, Percy. Who's this beautiful girl?" She asked. She called me beautiful? Percy looked uneasy for a second. "Um, she's-" I cut him off. I sat up and looked at Rachel and said,

"I'm his daughter." She nearly choked on her coffee.

"Excuse me? What?" She asked with her eyes as wide as a golf ball. My dad sighed.

"Yes, she's my daughter. She- I had a girlfriend, Annabeth, back in high school. And 10 years ago we broke up, I haven't seen her since. Bella-here says that she was born a year after we had broke up." He explained to Rachel.

"What?!" She exclaimed. I decided to introduce myself fully.

"Okay, listen. Hi. My names Bella Chase/Jackson I don't know. I'm 9. I decided to find my father since I was 6. A month ago I found him. After the accident…..I'm fine. So yesterday night I ran away to find Dad." I pointed at him. I continued. "So, then he happens to run into me while I was crying and I told him I was looking for my father Percy Jackson, he said he was Percy Jackson. So, now I'm here with my dad. " I explained to Rachel.

"Percy?! We've been together 1 year you didn't even tell me!?" she sort of yelled. Not loudly though.

"No, you don't understand. I literally just found out 2 hours ago. That I had a 9 year old daughter. I found out 2 hours ago, I was a father." He said. She calmed down.

"Ok. Just hope you weren't cheating on me. Hey, I can see how you two are father and daughter. You look very alike. This Annabeth girl must have curly hair?" She asked.

"She's 9 how would I be cheating on you? And yes, Annabeth has curly blonde hair. " My dad told her. Then I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID, _Mom. _I take a deep breath. "Answer it Bella." Dad said.

"No. I can't. I told her I'd call her. And I don't wanna talk at the moment, we just had a fight on the phone before my dad came up to me. So, yeah. I'd rather be with you dad than mom now. I'm just meeting you. I don't want her to take me away from you. I want to see you often" I told him. He looked down and smiled. He gave me a hug. I put my arms around his neck. I started crying.

"Bella, don't cry please." Dad said. Rachel was smiling as she watched our father-daughter moment.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but, I have a question for Bella." Rachel said.

"Yes?" I wiped my eyes.

"What was the accident that happened a month ago. You seemed to pale up when you mentioned it." She asked.

"Oh, um it was just an injury. My mom and I fought that night at dinner, I was crying on my bed. I thought I was going to run away that night-I wanted to. I saw my backpack, all my paper was in it, I was going to write my mom a note. I thought I could reach it. But I fell off my bed and knocked over a glass, cut my leg really bad. Like really bad. There was glass in my leg. I was screaming and crying a lot. I thought I was going to die. Literally. But, I didn't. I found my dad over facebook a night when I was in the hospital recovering from my surgery." My dad spit out his coffee.

"What?!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Anywho….I went home, healed within a month, was on crutches for a month also, it was hard my hand was bandaged up too. Then eventually, yesterday, I ran away to get to him." I looked at dad and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Huh. You're ok right?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Bella, I love you." Dad told me. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too daddy." I replied. Rachel was smiling a lot.

"Like father like daughter."

**That was Ch. 10! Hope you enjoyed it! Percy and Bella love each other in a father daughter way! They admitted it! Yay! Review! Be ready for Ch 11 TOMORROW! ;D**

**~Percabeth3luvbugs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This is ch 11! Yay! Annabeth will come in soon, if ur like curious or anything. But if you have questions you can message me or just review it. I don't care. Sorry for updating late, I usually update at night…so I have stuff to do I usually last until midnight…..**

**Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**Rachel**

"Like father like daughter." I said looking at Percy and Bella. They really did seem like dad and daughter. They looked very alike. Like very alike. Black hair, green eyes, and they're both tall. Bella has curly hair and a mix of grey in her eyes but they're mostly green. Wow, it was so funny.

I saw them hugging and I couldn't help but smile. It was very cute. But I was getting a little jealous, Percy wasn't talking to me that much now. He had much attention to Bella. Bella is very easy to get attention from. I took a sip of my coffee. I burnt my tongue.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and put my hand to my mouth. Percy let go of Bella and looked at me.

"You ok hon?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

Bella's phone rang again.

"It's Kayla. My best friend." Bella told us.

"Answer it." I told her.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody besides you guys now I'm enjoying myself." She said. I smiled. So did Percy. Bella typed something into her phone then turned it off. She sighed.

"You tired kiddo?" Percy asked. Bella shrugged. I looked at Bella. She did look tired.

"Hey, why don't we go to my place and watch a movie or something?" I suggested. I looked at Percy and Bella. Percy looked down at Bella and said, "You wanna do that?"

"Sure, why not!" She said. So we got up and headed towards my car.

"I can drive" I offered.

"Alright then." Percy replied. Percy got in the front passenger seat, with Bella behind me. There was traffic, so we arrived at my apartment within 40 minutes.

I unlocked my door and stepped inside. "This is my home sweet home!" I exclaimed. Bella looked around the apartment.

"Nice place." She complemented me.

"Thanks. You can sit anywhere. Make yourself at home." I told her. She smiled and sat on the couch. I prepared some cookies and hot chocolate. It was very cold this morning and we were still cold, even though we already had coffee and a muffin. We all sat down on the couch with our hot cocoa and cookies. Bella sat on the edge with Percy in the middle of she and I. I had let Bella pick out the movie and she chose the Disney movie _Frozen_.  
>"I love this movie." She said.<p>

"Okay!" I said and put the DVD in. By the time Kristoff was running back to Anna from the mountain with Sven, Bella was asleep with her head on Percy's lap. I was stroking her hair. Her hair was so curly, smooth and silky. It felt amazing. Suddenly the lights flickered and the power shut off.

Everything was black.

**Cheesy chapter but hoped you liked it! Rachel POV, not bad right? I don't really want to make Rachel a total biach. But, good thing are to come soon! HASTA MANANA MI AMIGOS! (See you tomorrow my friends-I'm learning some espanol[Spanish]) That was ch 11, hoped you liked it! Review if you'd like! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12 everybody! Yay! So enjoy ch 12! I really don't like a snobby Rachel, so I made her kinder in this story. But her attitude is not the best but now bad. PERCABETH AWAITS!**

**I don't have much else to say right now but…..wish me luck on my Spanish test tomorrow! **

**Percy**

Everything went black.

As we were in the middle of watching a movie that Bella had picked out, the lights flickered and everything shut off. Bella was asleep by this time. She must have been tired. But anyway, I sort of started to panic but then calmed down.

"Percy?" Rachel said.

"Yeah? I'm here. And Bella." I replied.

"What-is-going on?" She asked. I had no idea.

"I don't know." I said. I reached into my bag and pulled out my computer. I turned it on, the light-geez. So bright. I was squinting my eyes. Well, I went to the news website. It said that there was lots of rain starting and much wind that a tree branch fell on a cable wire and it broke. Most of the town's power had shut off. Damn it.

"Gah…ugh!" I whined.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Some branch fell from storm, fell and broke cable wire. I don't know how long we'll be like this." I announced.

She sensed she got up. She comes back with flashlights. I turn mine on. So does she. Rachel also lit many candles. I heard a whimper. Bella is awake. 

"What-hello? Where am I what's going on? Dad, Rachel?" She asked with panic.

"We're here Bella. Don't worry. Flashlights are on and candles are lit up so there is light." Rachel told her. Bella blinked and opened her eyes fully.

"Why?" She asked. Thunder crashed and from the window, we could see the lightning flash. The rain was pouring like hell.

"Um, the storm, a tree branch fell on a cable wire and all power shut down." I said.

"Oh. I'm tired." She reached for her cocoa and took a sip. Then she put her feet on the couch and curled up in a ball. I saw her shiver a little. I grabbed the nearest blanket and put it around her. Then I saw she had fallen asleep again. So, I carried her to an extra empty room with a bed. I laid her down on the bed and rested her head on a red pillow. I covered her with the blanket, looked down at her and smiled. I left a lit candle on the nightstand so when she wakes up she can see. Then I left the room.

_Next morning…._

I woke up on the couch and realized the power was back on. The candles were unlit-of course, the flashlights were turned off. So I walk into the kitchen to find Bella and Rachel eating breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. Yum….I yawned at sat down at the table. Rachel put a plate in front of me. On it was 3 pieces of bacon, a scoop of eggs, and 3 pancakes. Also a glass of the juice. I took a bite of the pancakes and made a heavenly expression face. Rachel smiled and Bella laughed.

"You look funny when you wake up." Bella told me. I laughed.

"You look cute with your messy hair and beautiful face!" Rachel kissed my cheek. I made a side smile.

We all ate breakfast together that morning. Rachel turned her phone on for a second to check the time.

"Hey, it's almost 8, I have to go. Sorry." Rachel told us. I frowned at her.

"Ok then. Well, I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"Of course Perce!" She said. She grabbed her purse and waved us goodbye then headed out the door.

"So. It's Saturday, I have work off weekends. So I guess it's just me and you today kiddo." She smiled at me. I got up and left the room to get ready. I took a 10 minute shower then, dried my hair and combed it. I came back out wearing a blue t-shirt with some jean pants and white socks. I noticed Bella had gotten ready also. She was wearing a long sleeved yellow t-shirt with flowers on it and jean pants with pink socks.

"So, um what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well, your choice. We can explore New York and go into shops and go out to eat and maybe Rachel can eat with us if you'd like." I suggested. The was quiet for a moment.

"Okay!" She agreed. So we put on our shoes and I grabbed my jacket, she grabbed hers. I locked the door behind us.

We walked into many shops and bought a few things. It was 12:00 pm.

"I'm hungry." Bella told me.

"Alright. You want to find a pizza place?" I suggested.

"I love pizza!" Bella said with excitement. So I walked with her to a pizza parlor and got us a cheese pizza and 2 chocolate shakes. With French fries. As we were eating, Bella stared ahead of me and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her. She started tearing up. "Bella?" I asked her again. She got up and ran to a table where a 2 woman sat. One with long curly blonde hair and the other with short black hair. The blonde stood up.

"Mom!" Bella shouted.

**YAY! Ok so that was ch 12! Hoped you liked it! Ch 13 tomorrow? Thanks everybody for all the great reviews btw! Review! Well, that's it for tonight….goodnight demigods, witches, wizards, tributes, divergents, shadowhunters! Peace out! ~Percabeth3luvbugs**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**Sorry I didn't update lately I just busy…I'll try to update as much as I can! Yay! I'll post later tonight maybe **** well this is chapter 13! (part1!) Enjoy my friends!**

**Part 1**

**Annabeth**

Thalia and I had some cocoa and muffins in the café of where she works. It was raining. Like a lot.

"I'm so happy to see you Annie!" Thalia said with excitement. I gave her the evil eye.

"Please don't call me Annie thank you very much." I said to her.

"Ok…sorry." She apologized. Thunder clapped really loud. I jumped and shivered a little. I think Thalia noticed because she looked at me.

"Why don't we go hang out at my place?" She suggested.

"Alright. Wait don't you have work?" I remembered. She looked down.

"I got it. Come with me." She ordered me. I grabbed our food and cocoa and followed her to the bath room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see." She smiled. She had her evil-good-plan face on. "So. What we're going to do is. Um. Ok oh! You have the drinks! Perfect! I'm going to pour this cocoa into my empty water bottle, mix it with a little water and my lunch. Which is spaghetti, tomato sauce on the side, tomatos, carrots, salad, and pudding. I'm going to eat the pasta though. Mash up the carrots eat the lettuce and some of the salad. Mix in the red sauce. You can have the pudding…what I need you to do is…crumble up the last parts of the muffins!" She told me her plan. I stared at her, I was quite confused. I crumbled it up anyways. She did the other mixing and stuff. I gave the left over muffins to her she put it in the bottle, that was full of this brownish-orangish liquid with chunks of her lunch in it. It looked disgusting. She shook it until it was looking like vomit. I get it now. She's going to fake-be sick.

I followed her out of the restroom and into her office. We were there for like 20 minutes when the scene began.

"Um Annabeth…I don't feel so well, I'll be right back ok?" She winked at me. She almost got me for a second. Then I knew this was part of her plan. She grabbed the bottle and on her way out of her office, she did a fake burp, covered her mouth and grabbed the trash can. Thalia poured the vomit looking stuff out of her bottle and into the garbage. She made throw-up noises. Ew….it looked pretty believable. I knew I had to be in the act also. So I go into another office and ask for help. Who is in the office? Hazel Levesque!

"O MY GOODNESS HAZEL!" I practically yelled and hugged her.

"Annabeth!" She hugged me back. She noticed my fake worried face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Thalia is having a little sick session, I need help." I told her.

"Oh….dear." She looked around and into Thals office. Hazel left. Few moments later she came back with paper towels from the bathroom. We walked over to Thalia's office.

"Here Thalia." Hazel gave her the paper towels.

"Thanks Hazel." Thalia wiped her mouth fakingly **(A/N is that even a word? Who cares.) **

"I think you should go home Thalia." Hazel said. "You can catch up on Monday ok?" She finished.

"Alright." Thalia and I left.

"Bye Hazel!"

"Bye Annabeth, Thalia!"

We left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can drive." Thalia offered.

Before we set off, we high-fived.

"Yeah!" Thalia said.

She started to drive. There was traffic so we got there around….it took us 40 minutes.

As soon as we entered her apartment, we collapsed on the couch and started to laugh. I have to admit, this plan of hers was funny. I stared at my phone for a moment. Thalia sighed.

"Do you have any good books?" I asked.

"God Annie you and books? What's up with that? You're such a bookworm. Geez. I don't really read often…but I'd like to hang out with you and not read." She sounded annoyed.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said. Thalia's face lit up. She had an idea.

"What is it?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Why don't we go have some lunch and then a movie?" She suggested. I thought about it for a second.

"Sure why not. After can we go look for Bella?" I replied.

"Yes. Now let's go." So we left.

We ate at a fast food, a McDonalds to be exact, to we could be on time to see the movie I have been dying to see. _If I Stay _**(A/N I saw If I Stay, [and read both books], in theaters and OMGS! TEARBREAKING! Review if u saw it) ** She let me pick the movie so I picked out _If I Stay. _Too bad for Thalia, she usually doesn't like romance. So we finished our burgers and fries then set off to the theater. During the movie, I started crying. Piper would be bawling her eyes out if she were her.

"If piper were here, she'd be bawling so bad right now." I whispered, but loud enough for Thalia to hear. She threw some popcorn that we had bought in her mouth and smiled while nodding her head. Once the movie was over, we came out of the theater and my whole face was practically wet. I cry at movies also. Piper's face would be a pool now.

"I loved it!" I exclaimed. After we headed back to Thalia's place. Once we were there, it was like 4:00 already. _Wow, we must have been out late!_ I thought.

"I know right!" Thalia said.

"What?" I asked.

"You were thinking out loud Annie." I gave her the evil eye-again. We just sat down on the couch and she was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. I was staring at my phone, hoping Bella would call.

I opened up the pictures and scrolled down my gallery looking at all the pics of Bella and I.

"I'm going to heat up a pizza ok?" She said.

"Alright." I replied.

When the timer beeped, and Thal's was bringing the froze pizza out of the oven, thunder clapped really loud. The lights flickered making us look up, suddenly the lights went out. We couldn't see anything. It was literally all black.

"Thalia?" I called.

"Annabeth? What happened?" She asked me.

"Blackout." I answered

**That was ch 13 part 1! Omg guys im sorry I couldn't update past days still s o sorry! Don't worry, percabeth will arrive soon. Percabeth ship is coming our way! Yay! Follow me on instagram .lol and I'd love to check out your accounts also! Enjoy part 2! **


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**Hey guys chapter 13 part 2! OMG 2 DAYS TILL BLOOD OF OLYPUS O MY FREAKING GODS! AAAAAAHHHHHH I HAVE TO GET IT! ALL OF US FANGIRLS/FANBOYS ARE GOING TO RUN IN A STAMPEED INTO THE BOOKSTORE! Then we'll have a PJO/HOO party and read together! Well…it's the end…last battle…last BOOK! Adventures of the demigods ending….NNONOOOOO **** *cries* **

**So for every death in BoO, we will draw a line on our arm. Like a horizontal arm. Then write their ininitals. Who do you predict will die? For me-maybe Nico, or Leo. Think: An oath to keep with a final breath. When Leo goes bath to get Calypso. He PROMISED her he would come bad…im scared. Nico can bring him back but im not sure he likes Leo..lol.**

**Review you're predictions of BoO.**

**CHAPTER 13 PART 2! **

**Ch 13 part 2**

**Annabeth**

"Blackout." I told my best friend.

"What!?" She whined.

It was a blackout for the rest of the night. So basically we played multiplayer game app with eachother on our phones. Then later we fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I blink my eyes open and I can see everything. I get up from the couch and through the window, construction workers are fixing the cable wire. Taking the branches off and stuff. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple waffles.

"Yum. Thanks Thals they're good!" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"They're frozen waffles Annabeth. Eggo." She told me.

"I know. That's why they're good." I told her. I winked. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, why don't we go shopping today? Shopping, lunch. Bella…?" She suggested.

"Sure. But I need to find Bella. I can't lose my baby. She's only 9." I replied. So we finished eating and headed out.

We had walked around New York City for so long searching for my Bella. We walked into some stores, stopped for ice cream. We were in a Macy's store when I heard Thalia's stomach growl. I looked at her.

"You hungry? I'm starting to get a little hungry also, want to go eat?" I suggested. She nodded.

So we walked into a pizza parlor and sat down at a booth. Thalia sat across from me. A waitress handed us 2 menus for us to look at so we can decide our meal.

"Hi, my name is Zoe and I'll be your server today. Do you want to start off with bread, soup or salad? Any beverage?" She asked us. Thalia and I looked at each other.

"Uh, how about Caesar salad? And 2 cokes?" Thalia told Zoe. The waitress wrote in her notebook and wrote down what we told her. She smiled at us and left.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe we can share a mozzarella pizza?" She asked.

Zoe came with our salad and 2 cokes.

"Thank you!" We said at the same time.

"You're welcome!" She walked away.

We continued our conversation.

"Yeah that sounds good. Maybe we can order a couple chocolate shakes?" I suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" She agreed.

Zoe came back like 10 minutes later.

"Are you ready or do you need more time?" She asked.

"We are ready." We both said. Thalia began the order, "How about a mozzarella cheese pizza?" Zoe nodded.

"And 2 chocolate milkshakes." I added.

"Alright! You're food will be here shortly!" She left.

I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed a girl with curly black hair sitting at a booth not too far away, she shouted, "MOM!" She stood up and ran across the parlor. I stood up and bent down. It was Bella. She ran into my arms, I held her tight. I just cried. Thalia was smiling a lot. Like so much. She started to cry also.

"O my god Bella! Don't do this to me please. Ever again!" I scolded her. I was so happy.

"I'm sorry Mom, I had too. I couldn't help it." Bella told me.

"You're a brave girl Belle. Very strong." I complimented her. Then a man walked up to us. He had jet black hair with attractive sea green eyes. Bella let go of me and looked up at him.

"Hey Dad." She wiped her eyes. I looked up at him.

"Percy." I said.

"Annabeth." He replied.

We locked eyes.

**YAAAASSSS! PERCY AND ANNABETH MEET AGAIN! Review your predictions of BoO! 2 days people! Oct 7!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14! Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got my computer taken away-grades. But yesterday was the last day of school, now its winter break! My finals just ended-thank goodness! I ended this semester with like 2 A's, 1 B, 3 C's! yay! Well finally I have my computer to update-if I had it b4 I would be on like chapter 2- something now! Or 30 lol! Well enjoy! Sorry about that cliffhanger I left u at for like 3 months! Adios amigos! (got C in ****español****!) **

Annabeth

_Previously….._

"_Percy" I said._

"_Annabeth" He replied._

"Oh my-um wow. Well, this is awkward sort of." I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh yeah well, nice to see you again Annabeth." He said to me. Once he said my name- oh my freaking god it hit me. He looked at me with his sparkling beautiful sea-green eyes with that warm, magical smile that spreads across his face and- wait what am I saying! I mentally slapped myself and snapped out of it.

I looked to my left and a red head way standing in front of us. She had freckles and thick red curly hair with some pretty good curves.

"Um hi? Who are you?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"Oh- sorry! Im Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She paused and put her arm in Percy's arm. She continues, "Percy's girlfriend." She looked at me with an evil eye. Ok- maybe she might not be so friendly but hey- some people aren't made to be human!

"Oh- um that's cool. Im happy for you." I lied. Inside of me, I was hurt, my heart was pounding somewhat. I felt very awkward so I had to get out of this situation. I took out my phone and pretended to look at the time.

"oh wow- time pass by so quickly. Wow we should go. Thalia, Bella, come on we should go." I lied.

"Wait- mom, " Bella said.

I started to go when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Annabeth wait- where are you going?" He asked.

"Im tired I should rest really." My voice was shaking. I was getting nervous.

I grabbed Bella and started to go with Thalia following me.

"Dad!" Bella yelled from the door.

"Sorry guys I just- cant." I said once we were outside the door. Then I heard Bella start to cry. I looked down. Her head was down in her hands.

"Bella-" I started.

"Why mom! Why!" She started running.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled. That's when Percy ran through the door.

"Hi." He said. "Where's Bella?"

"I-" I started to walk towards Bella's path. I was walking when I saw Percy run and pass me.

I heard crying around a corner. A girl was in the arms of Percy. I ran to Bella and Percy.

"Bella. Im so sorry." I apologized. Percy held her. I knelt down and joined them. That's when she stopped to cry and let out a little laugh. I looked at Percy and smiled. He winked at me.

"Percy! Percy! What- why did you just leave me like that! What the f**** PERCY!" That diva named Rachel yelled stubernly. Percy and I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" Bella looked at Rachel.

"Oh- god. Sorry." Rachel realized a 9 year old was with us. She put her hand over her mouth and looked away. Her phone rang and she took the call.

"Hello?...oh hi! Yes….what?...im sorry!...oh geez im on my way!" She faked the call. No doubt. "sorry work problem I got to go." She left. None of us bought it.

"She a lying diva." I said. Percy laughed.

"Hey look- all 3 of us alone together." Percy said. We all looked at each other and hugged.

Percy and I locked eyes again.


End file.
